Momoka Daidaiwa
Momoka Daidaiwa (大代和ももか, Daidaiwa Momoka) isn't in any team, instead going solo. Her Mew form is Mew Peach and she's infused with the snow leopard. Momoka is a young, fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and amber eyes with large, rectangular glasses. Her casual clothes tend to be simple, such as a sweater and skirt. Her school uniform is a white polo shirt with a thin black ribbon and knee-length black skirt. The one thing she is never seen without is a blue, oval pendant that Momoka regards as her most important possession When working at the Shibui Tea Shop, Momoka wears a long, peach coloured kimono with a deep orange floral pattern paired with white socks and light brown sandals. Her hair is tied into a bun. When transformed into Mew Peach, Momoka's hair and eyes turn light orange and she grows silver snow leopard ears and a tail, all have darker silver spots. Her outfit is a short, light orange dress that stops around mid-thighs with a large dark orange bow around her waist. Momoka's ankle high boots are dark orange with white laces and her dark orange gloves reach her wrists with a small bow on each one. She also has light orange garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark orange lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker and her Mew Mark, a heart with cat ears and a tail, is on her chest. Momoka is a soft-spoken and quiet girl who prefers to stay out of confrontations whenever possible. She's nervous and often appears to be on edge, her multitude of phobias worsen her anxiety. Momoka gets attached to people easily if they show her kindness or share their food with her. Momoka's transformation scene begins with her kissing her pendant and saying "Mew Mew Peach, Metamorphose!". The next scene shows her standing with her DNA morphing in the background. Her torso is engulfed in light before it's replaced by her dress and she sprouts her ears and tail. Momoka then begins to twirl, causing her garters, choker, and the ribbon around her waist to appear. She jumps and upon landing on the ground her boots and gloves disolve onto her body. The transformation ends with her pendant appearing and Momoka posing. Momoka's weapon is the Peach Flute, a long, dark orange spear that resembles an oversized flute. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is near the blade of the spear. Her attack is Ribbon Peach Point, in which Momoka twirls her spear as it begins to glow, she then shoves the spear at the enemy, stabbing or shoving them. Momoka is a Japanese name meaning 'peach flower' or 'peach fragrance'. Daidaiwa is made up of two kanji. Daidai, meaning 'orange' and Wa, meaning 'harmony'. Peach is a fleshy stone fruit with pinkish-yellow fruit. *'English' - Beth Murphy / Mew Beth *'Italian' - Monica Daidaiwa / Mew Monica *'Mandarin' - Táozi Dàdàihé / Mew Mew Táozi *'Cantonese' - Tòuzí Daaihdoihwò / Mew Tòuzí *'Korean' - Peach Kim / Mew Peach *'Hebrew' - Momoka Daidaiwa / Mew Momoka *'French' - Beth Murphy *'Portuguese' - Pêssego Daidaiwa / Mew Pêssego *'Albanian' - Beth Merphi / Mew Beth * Momoka is the first Mew Mew I ever created. * Her colours were initially silver and dark blue. * She used to be called Momoko. * Unlike the original Mews, she doesn't work at Café Mew Mew, instead working at a traditional tea house. * Her weapon is specifically based off of a bansuri flute. Snowleo.jpg| The snow leopard Peaches.jpg| Peaches Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Historia's Things